Apocalyptic Experience: Back To The Past
by xEPICxBULLSEYEx
Summary: These are the stories of the remaining members of FanFic, they all have a different past, each one as bad as the other. Vote to find out who's next, and who's story is told. Apocalyptic Experience backstories, not a colab with MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, so this idea came to me while I was thinking of ideas for the story. This is the backstories for all the characters in my story, Apocalyptic Experiences. Review who you want next, this will start off with Destiny's backstory.**

Chapter 1: Destiny

Destiny was 4, she had just met Bullseye who was 6. They were playing with Radio, Wind and 14. Destiny had her toy wolf that her dad had found, it was precious to her. Destiny's dad approached her, he told everyone else to be quite to he could surprise her.

"Hey Wolfy" Her dad picked her up, scaring her in the process.

"Don't do that daddy, you'll upset me and Mr. Toothy will bite you" Destiny bared her teeth. "Or I will"

"Stand back everyone, someone let the wolf out the cage" Everyone laughed as Destiny tried to howl.

"Destiny, why do you have to be a wolf?" Radio asked disappointed, she started waving her arms. "Birds are better, they get to fly as high as they can"

"I think wolves are cool" Wind said giddy. "They get to run around a lot, and they have beautiful coats"

"No, you're all wrong" 14 shouted. "Fishes are best, they get to swim and are never tired"

"They're all amazing animals" Destiny's father said, he smiled at them all. "What about you son?"

"Yeah Bullseye!" Destiny said, curious. "What's your favourite animal?"

"I um..." Bullseye looked around, his eyes fell upon Destiny. "I guess wolves are nice"

"Yay!"Destiny jumped from her father's arms into Bullseye's. "My new brother"

"What?" Bullseye was take back by this. "I'm not your brother"

"You are now" Destiny kissed Bulleye's cheek. "I only do that to my brothers and sisters"

"Just go with it kid, she's stubborn" Destiny pouted at the comment. "You came up with some cools names for each other"

"Thanks!" Radio smiled, proud that her name was accepted.

"I have to go on a run" Destiny's father said, he kissed Destiny's forehead. "I'll be back in a few days, take care of her kid"

"I will" Bullseye stood up with Destiny, he gave her his scarf. "If I can't protect you, then this will"

"Thanks kid" Destiny's dad walked away with a group of people, he waved back to them.

 **4 Days Later**

Destiny was crying on her bed, she locked the door so no one could get to her. Everynight, her mum would come back to their quarters and beat Destiny. Bullseye had tried several times to protect her, but he only walked away worse than Destiny. Her father died trying to get something for her, but he got stuck and was bitten, that's why her mum blamed her.

"Open this door you bitch!" Destiny cried loudly to try and block out the yelling of her mother. "Open this door or I'll knock it down!"

"No!" Destiny screamed. "Go away! You're mean!"

"Mean?! I'll show you mean" The woman busted down the wooden door, she grabbed Destiny's hair and dragged her out of the room.

"Stop!" Destiny screamed as her head collided with a wall.

"You killed my husband!" Her mum kicked her in the ribs. "You destroyed my life"

Destiny's mum was tackled to the ground by a boy, Bullseye ran in after.

"Are you ok?!" Bullseye screamed.

"N-No" Destiny grabbed her head.

"Stay in your bedroom" Bullseye pushed Destiny into her bedroom, he closed the door and helped the boy with the mother.

Destiny was crying, she could hear screaming, shouted, crashing. It haunted her, her whole life was falling apart around her. She lost her father, who was she about to lose next? After an hour, more voices came and the noises stopped. The door opened revealing a figure, a bloody figure. It was Bullseye.

"Are you ok?" Bullseye asked as he hugged her.

"No" Destiny cried, Bullseye kissed her cheek.

"I only do that to my brothers and sisters" Bullseye watched a smile rise on the young girls face.

"Much better" Destiny hugged her brother, she fell asleep on his arms.

She was safe again.

 **9 years later**

Destiny was now 13, she stood on top of the hill. She watched as something fell out the sky, it looked like a ship.

"Destiny!" Bullseye called.

"I saw it!" Destiny shouted back.

"We'll be back soon" Bullseye was about to run off but Destiny caught his arm, she kissed him on the cheek.

"I only do that to my brothers and sisters" Destiny smiled brightly, she let go of Bullseye's arm. He ruffled her hair and ran off to the others.

She had a family again, this time, she would protect it.

 **A/N, we are done! At least on the first, I hope you all liked this. Please tell me who you want doing next, it's something you guys control. Goodbye, I love you all**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, Hello! So the results were Bullseye's backstory, so here it is. Bonus fact, I have to re read my chapters to make sure I didn't accidentally write Riley. I've done that 12 times now, perks of writing so many stories at once. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Bullseye

Bullseye was 3, he was sat in his living room with his sister. **(You learn about this in chapter 9 of AE)** Molly was playing with her dolls, she was only 6. As the two were playing as talking, a news report interrupted the TV show their parents were watching.

 _"Breaking news, the lethal gas that was exposed last month has been reported to resurrect the dead. With me today is Dr. Younik, an Imperial scientist from the planet Mandalore. First, I would like to say that the development of this toxic gas was not intended as a weapon, but for medicinal reasons. Now then, how are you Dr?"_

 _"I'm fine thank you"_ A man in a white lab coat sat opposite him.

 _"Let's get straight into this, how was the gas leaked?"_

 _"We were testing it on some patients that volunteered, and one of the supervisors had left the gas pipe open"_

 _"How lethal is this gas?"_

 _"It is very_ _dangerous, it can bring back the dead as we newly discovered"_

 _"How is that possible?"_

 _"The gas stimulates the brain, sending strong electrical signals and restarting the brain"_

 _"How do you intend to control this epidemic?"_

 _"Not to worry, we are sending our best stormtroopers to take care of the situation"_

Bullseye's father turned off the TV.

"Those idiots" His mother shouted. "The nerve agent wasn't ready"

"Molly, go play with your brother upstairs" His father smiled.

"Ok daddy!" Molly grabbed Bullseye's hand and took him upstairs.

"What should we do?" Bullseye picked up one of his toy cars.

"Let's play hide and seek" Molly hid under her bed and started counting, Riley ran out of the room giggling. He stopped at the top of the stairs and heard yelling.

"What are we suppose to do?!" The dad shouted.

"We have to survive, we can't do anything else" The mother replied.

"The Empire will protect us, we made that!"

"Then we're murderers, we'll be executed"

"What about them? Our kids?"

"We have to help them, maybe take them to Callum and Kelly so they can meet his daughters"

"Just ditch them on our friends?"

"We can't save them"

"We can't abandon them"

"Got ya!" Molly shouted, Bullseye jumped in panic, he was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!"

Molly ran downstairs, she started to unlock the door. Her dad ran to the door and opened it, a dead fell through. Bullseye closed his eyes, he heard screams and shouted. He didn't pay attention on the words, only on blocking out the sounds. Then something hit him, those was his sisters screams. He opened his eyes to see the dead get shot by the father, Molly covered in blood and the mother hugging Molly.

 **2 Years Later**

Bullseye was with Molly, she was watching the door while their parents got food from down the street. Molly never played with Bullseye anymore, she always bossed him about. One time last week, she slapped him because he used a little too much water for the plants. There was a knock on the door, then three more before Molly realised it wasn't their parents.

"Go upstairs now" Molly pulled out a blaster, Bullseye just stood there. "Now!"

Bullseye ran upstairs, he hid in his room and locked the door. He heard banging, but nothing else. Everything was silent, he waited a few minutes, but there was nothing. Bullseye unlocked the door and walked to the stairs, he looked down and saw Molly crying. She held the blaster to one of the dead's head, she tried to pull the trigger, but just couldn't. She feel to her knees and looked at Bullseye, she motioned for him to approach her. He did and she hugged him tight, Molly pointed at the window and Bulleye's heart dropped. There stood his parents, dead, grey and covered in blood. Their chests were ripped open and they're eyes were white.

They were dead.

Molly aimed the blaster again, she lightly squeezed the trigger, but couldn't fire the blaster. She dropped it and cried, Molly buried her head into the little boys shoulder. Then a blaster was fired, but not by Molly. She lifted her head, she saw her little brother aiming the gun at their dad. The mother's corpse laid still in the window, the white eyes stared straight into Molly's. The blaster went off again, and the dad dropped dead, once again. She studied her brother. His hand was still and his aim was precise. His breathing was normal which meant he was ok with it, he didn't regret shooting his parents.

"You monster" Molly said under her breath, she watched as Bullseye fell to the ground.

"I..." His breathing was getting heavy, his vision was getting blurry. "...killed them"

"Stay away" Molly grabbed the blaster, she pointed it at him. "You're not my brother"

"Don't say that" Bullseye walked towards Molly, she shot at him but missed. Molly then looked at the gun, she pointed it to her head.

"Goodbye, I love you" Molly pulled the trigger, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as blood hit the walls. Bullseye collapsed next to his sister.

"No! Wake up!" He kept shaking her cold body, it was lifeless but Bullseye refused to accept that. "Molly! Molly! MOLLY!"

Bullseye cried into her chest, holding the red and orange scarf that was around her neck.

 **One Year Later**

Bullseye walked across the wasteland, he was walking for hours on end. He sat down and drank some water, he's never been back since. Everytime he slept, he saw his sister's and parent's dead bodies.

"Hey!" A middle aged man ran over, behind his was only to be assumed his wife.

"Honey, that's Lisa's and Michael's son" She hugged him, but Bullseye could only cry.

"What happened?" The man had pleading eyes.

"I shot them" Bullseye sniffed, he cried even harder.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry" The two adults hugged him. "Come on, I'll show you our home"

Bullseye fell asleep in the mans arms, he had a better dream, his family wasn't dead. He loved it, but then he woke up. He looked around, there were two girls, one on each side. The one on the left woke up too.

"Hi, I'm Shay" The girl named Shay sat up. "You're my cousin, what's your name?"

"I'm..." Bullseye thought for a second, he decided to use what his sister said most. "I'm Bullseye"

"Ok, what's your real name?" There was awkward silence, then the other girl woke up.

"What's going on?" The girl studied Bullseye. "Hi"

"This is Bullseye" Shay mocked. "Not his real name"

"Cool" The girl hugged Bullseye. "I'm Radio, your cousin and new sister"

 **Present Day**

"Does it work?" Bullseye asked.

"Have more faith in your sister" Radio pouted, she continued to repair the Radio.

"Yeah!" Shay smacked Bullseye then laughed, she pulled everyone together. "Group hug!"

"Fine, I'll give you more faith" Bullseye wrapped his arms around the two and squeezed them as hard as he could.

"Brother" Shay wheezed. "That hurts"

"Sorry" Bullseye let go, he smiled when words started coming through.

"There's a ship crashing, can all immune please meet me at Rebel's workshop" The voice said.

"Well, gotta go" Bullseye laughed. "I'll tell Des first"

"Be safe!" The two girls shouted.

 **A/N, you guys wanted this, and I feel like Destiny's was short so I wanted to make up for it. Thanks for reading guys, who's turn next. Goodbye and sleep well**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, so this took so long because I messed up somewhere in AE, and because I couldn't decide the results. So here it is, just picked from random.**

Chapter 3: Paint

Paint was 3, she was running around the kitchen playing with her dog. She laughed as the Alzation (German Shepherd) licked at the little girl's face. Paint smiled at her father who was preparing dinner, they lived on a farm so it was same meals everyday.

"What you playing?" Her father asked.

"Rupert!" The little girl shouted as she screamed, running away from the dog.

"Careful" The man said. "He might just bite you"

Paint's face expression changed, it swiftly went from a smile to a shocked look. Paint look at Rupert, the dog barked and pounced forward a few feet. Paint laughed again and started running, her father could only help but laugh.

"Bad doggy" Paint laughed as she attacked the dog in hugs. "You good doggy"

Rupert barked as the man filled the dog bowl. Paint sat down next to the dog, lightly stroking at the paws. Rupert lowered his body so Paint could stroke his black coat. Her father walked over and lifted her up.

"Rupert is eating" The man carried Paint over to the table. "You better eat your food"

"Food!" Paint shouted as she dug into her meal.

"Slow down" The man said, Paint didn't listen. "You're going to make yourself sick"

"More" Paint shouted as she presented an empty plate.

"No" Her father laughed. "You won't eat it"

"More" Paint smiled. "Pwease?"

"Fine" The man grabbed her plate and put a mountain of mashed potatoes on it, he passed the plate back to her.

"Yay!" Paint shouted as she started to dig in again.

"You're going to be sick" Her father said worried.

"Nope" Paint said as she stopped. "What happened to mommy?"

"Another time" Her father said with sorrow in his eyes.

 **5 Years Later**

"Dad!" An 8 year old Paint shouted, she was on the couch stroking Rupert.

"What?" Her father walked around the corner.

"Why is Carey so mean?" Paint said as she glared at the woman.

"Mean?!" Carey walked over and kneeled down. "Sweetie, I'm just not used to kids"

"No!" Paint jumped up, startling Rupert. "You just want daddy, not me"

"That's not true" Carey smiled. "I love you too"

"See?" Her father indicated. "You just need to understand"

"Come on" Carey grabbed Paint's hand, she pulled her up the stairs. "Let's go plsy together"

Paint reluctantly walked after her, she felt pressure increase on her hand. Carey was squeezing it too hard, Paint gritted her teeth at the pain. Her hand was going to break.

"Listen here you watse of life" Carey snapped under her breath. "Your daddy is very impressed to me, but I couldn't care about you"

"W-Why?" Paint trembled from fear.

"I hate kids, they're disgusting creatures" Carey pushed Paint down the stairs, the little girl screamed as she tumbled down the steps. She hit the door and heard a loud screeching sound, her ears hurt.

"Are you ok?!" Her father ran over, he hugged her tightly. He was about to talk again, but the window smashed above them, an arm was reaching inside, it moaned.

"Dad!" Paint shouted, she saw Carey run down the stairs.

"We have to go, leave the girl" Carey shouted.

"No!" The man shouted back. "She's my daughter"

"You can get another one, let's escape while she slows him down" Carey pulled the man along, he frowned.

"Daddy?" Paint cried, she tried to run after him, but her leg was broken.

"It's ok baby girl" He cried, he looked away. "I love you"

"No..." Paint crawled into the corner, the moaning man walked after her. Paint hugged her knees, who knew what was going to happen, maybe she was going to get raped? A blaster went off, and Paint heard a thud.

"Come on" a boy said, no older than 9.

"Who are you?" Paint sniffed.

"I'm a friend" He held out his hand, she took it and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks so much" Paint cried.

"It's ok" The boy laughed. "I saw your dad walk off"

"He left me" Paint sniffed. "He left me"

"It's ok" The boy smiled. "I'm Kohoi"

"Paint" The little girl said, she didn't know why.

"Come on" Kohoi shouted, he saw her bent knee. "Your leg is broken, I'll carry you"

"Be careful" Paint hissed as Kohoi lifted her over his shoulder.

"You're heavy" He laughed as Paint slapped him.

"That wasn't nice" Paint snapped, she held on and watched as her home faded. All her memories, all those times she played with her dad, and he left her. "I hope I find a nicer family"

 **6 Years Later**

"Paint, you're an idiot" Bullseye chuckled.

"Hey!" Paint looked at the rope that held her hanging from the tree. "Fine"

"How did you get caught in your own trap?" Shadow smirked, watching as Radio tried to cut the rope.

"I dunno" Paint shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to live, they can't get me up here"

"I'll catch you" Bullseye walked under Paint, holding out his arms.

"Hold on" Radio shouted, Riley put his arms down, sighing in frustration. "The rope is too thick"

"Here" Shadow threw a machete to Radio, who caught it just before it could slice her hand open.

"Are you stupid?!" Radio glared, but ended up smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Three years" Paint shouted. "Three years is took me to make a trap that works"

"Calm down, you can ma-" Bullseye was cut off when Paint landed on top of him. "That hurt"

"Thanks" Paint yawned. "I feel tired"

"Kohoi, how did you find this girl?" Bullseye laughed, he laughed along side him. She looked at everyone else laughing. Her family, her new family, the one that wouldn't leave her.

"Bullseye?" Paint said lowly, she looked and saw his smile.

"We'll find a way" Bullseye watched the red clouds fly overhead. "I promise"

"Right" Kohoi said, he picked up Paint. She screamed at the sudden movement, she realised she was being carried. "Let's go eat"

"Not hungry" Paint grinned, everyone just looked at her. "I'm starving, do you know how long you guys took?!"

"10 minutes" Shadow said simply, ready to race them back.

"Nope" Radio shouted as she zoomed past Shadow.

"Cheating!" Shadow shouted, using her force ability to chase after her.

"Don't you dare" Paint snapped.

"Ready scarf boy?" Kohoi smirked.

"Shay needs a new nick name" Bullseye sighed as he started running, Kohoi running after him.

"Stop!" Paint shouted angrily with every bounce, she felt sick again, but happy.

 **A/N, who likes surprises? Paint! So yeah, I figured she should have this chapter, let's see who's next. Don't forget to vote, and I hope you like it. The next chapter has a certain surprise, for a special new member of tge fandom. Goodbye, and keep reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Bullseye here. So I'm actually really sick because it's winter. Weird, I know, but it's the worst time for me to right. Updates will take longer to write and publish, I'm planning to write all the chapter for you guys, then release them all in one day. Sorry guys, but it's really hard for me to think and write. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to update soon :)**


End file.
